


Unlikely Accident

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Accidents, Broken Bones, Community: fic_promptly, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto becomes the unfortunate victim of a quite unlikely accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Anonymous’s prompt ‘Torchwood, Ianto/Jack, Ianto's hurt, and Jack's there for him. Always,’ at fic_promptly.

It had been such a stupid, senseless accident, one of those things you never really expect, not even working for Torchwood. They all know it’s a dangerous job; Weevils, armed aliens, and exploding artefacts are everyday hazards, but there are some things that just never cross even a Torchwood agent’s mind because really, they’re just so unlikely.

That was no consolation for Ianto, lying on the cold, hard pavement and groaning.

“Ianto? Ianto? Speak to me!”

There was another pained groan from the injured man. “I think my leg’s broken.”

Jack examined his lover quickly and carefully. “I think you’re right. Just lie still; I’ve phoned for an ambulance.”

Ianto groaned again; that was heaping one indignity on top of another. He hated hospitals with a vengeance. “Can’t Owen…?”

“Owen’s a good doctor, but the Hub’s not equipped to deal with something like this.”

“How bad is it?” Ianto tried to push himself up on his elbows to look, but Jack pushed him flat again.

“Trust me, you don’t want to know.”

“Oh. That bad.”

“Could be worse.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

“Your leg’s still attached.”

“That does beat the alternative.”

Distantly, Ianto could hear sirens and they seemed to be betting closer. “What are we going to tell the paramedics?”

“How about the truth?”

“They’ll never believe it in a million years.”

“They won’t have a choice, the evidence is pretty compelling.”

Turning his head to one side, Ianto looked at the splintered wreckage surrounding him. “You’re right, some evidence really can’t be ignored.”

The ambulance swung around the corner and screeched to a halt several metres away as the driver slammed on the brakes. Two paramedics descended, picking their way carefully across the street, kicking aside the larger chunks of wood in their path, until they got to where Jack was kneeling beside Ianto.

“What the hell happened here?”

“I really have no idea,” Jack said. “We were just walking along the street minding our own business, when that piano came tearing down the hill, knocked my boyfriend right off his feet, and smashed him against the wall.”

“That’s a new one on me.” The paramedic shook his head, bemused, and bent to examine Ianto’s injured leg.

“I wasn’t exactly expecting it either,” Ianto admitted, voice tight with pain as he gripped Jack’s hand hard enough to leave permanent fingerprints in it.

Jack winced, but didn’t say a word.

 

OoOoOoO

 

Some time later, with Ianto’s leg set, Jack sat beside him in the hospital’s treatment area while they waited for the plaster cast to dry. The break wasn’t as bad as it had looked in the dim light; what Jack had mistaken for bone poking through Ianto’s trouser leg had actually been a splintered piano key.

“I’m going to be on crutches for weeks, aren’t I,” Ianto said gloomily.

“Afraid so. But look on the bright side; you’ll have me waiting on you hand and foot until you’re fully mobile again.”

“Is that a promise?”

“You bet! I’m going to be right there for you, whatever you need.” Jack squeezed Ianto’s hand and kissed him. “Always.”

“I might just have to hold you to that!”

 

The End

 

Sequel – ‘Convalescing’


End file.
